Anistar's Twilight
by WeS RoYaL
Summary: Behind every face, lies a once innocent soul...That is certainly the case for a beautiful young woman named Luna, a descendant of Arceus whose goal is to return the modern world to its original roots, according the the Jewel of Life. Luna's antagonistic goal will force the hands of a group of trainers named Terra, Astro, Sue, and a mysterious No-Name girl in search of who she is...
1. Chapter 1

Anistar's Twilight…I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. I have no idea about anything.

"It'll all begin soon, our journey."

I was alone on a random bench as I heard a group of people talking amongst themselves. Standing in front of the giant sundial were two guys, a girl, and a talking Gastly.

"So, will we be traveling together or something?" asked the second guy.

"Tough…" the girl uttered.

"I know, right?" the first guy answered.

"Oh, and have you decided on which pokemon you will be choosing?"

I was merely a background character as I watched the group go back and forth, talking about their future goals. Listening to them, I was able to learn their names.

Terra, Astro, Sue, and of course, Gastly.

…

"You…I don't believe I've seen you here before."

"Huh?" That voice, it sounded as if it was directed toward me. Looking up, it was as if I was staring at a mere silhouette that was floating in front of the near blinding light of the sunset. Adjusting my eyes, I saw that the group's Gastly was looking and smiling at me.

"While the city DOES get a lot of visitors, they rarely come here to the sundial," The Gastly said.

I heard a sigh come from behind Gastly. Looking, I saw Terra and Astro with annoyed looks plastered onto their faces, while Sue was indifferent.

Terra sighed again, "You know, I'm about to call that we DON'T have to take you along on our journey. Why do you have to talk to every random stranger we pass by?"

Terra, he was only slightly taller than me. His brownish black hair was short, and spiked with gel in the front. His eyes were blue in color. He wore this long, sleeveless, unzipped vest that went down to just above his ankles. Under the vest was a navy blue, v-neck t-shirt. His brown pants were baggy, but they went well with his black, high top boots. He was slightly muscular, which was complimented by a silver pendant he wore around his neck. The pendant was simply the letter 'T'.

Sue crossed her arms.

"Hmph." Terra followed, crossing his arms as well. He has a bit of an attitude problem… "What are you doing in our city?" He asked me.

"I don't know."

"Are you lost?" Astro asked.

"I don't know." I replied again.

"Really?" Terra chuckled, but his attitude problem quickly returned, "Idiot."

"Don't you think it's kind of hypocritical that you're asking me all these questions right after scolding Gastly for doing the same thing? And YOU call ME an idiot…"

"It's crap talk like that that gets people knocked out. Put 'em up!" And just like that, Terra, Astro, and Sue all had their fists up, ready to fight.

"So you're not above hitting a girl, Terra?" Gastly asked.

Yes, I am a girl.

"Shut up!" Terra yelled.

Suddenly, Terra's eyes widened. He was staring blankly at precisely nowhere as he seemed to be having second thoughts about something. Perhaps about fighting me?

"Today's your lucky day," Terra said as he stood down, "Our journey starts tomorrow, and I don't have time for trouble." Immediately, Terra started away from the scene as Astro and Sue just looked at him. Terra passed Gastly, and appeared to be heading back into town.

"The righteous reign supreme!" a cocky Astro exclaimed as he started to follow Terra.

"Waste…" Sue said as she now began to follow.

Sue…I gave her a second glance as she continued into town. "Waste." I repeated to myself. Could she possibly be referring to this moment as a 'waste' of time? She's only opened her mouth twice, and on both occasions, she's said just a single word. In minutes, she was out of my sight, along with Terra and Astro.

With the trio gone, all that remained at the sunset decorated sundial was me, and the talking Gastly. I stared at the Gastly wordlessly, while he just smiled. I probably should've asked why he remained here, but he just so happened to answer my question before it even came out of my lips.

"Hmm. Terra, Astro, or Sue…I'm sure they'll all be upset, whomever I choose to stay the night with." So the trio DOESN'T live together. "But being a ghost DOES have its advantages. I can just fly through their walls and they can't touch me…Well, what about you?" Gastly asked as he turned toward me, "Don't you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Hmm…What's your name, if I may ask?"' The smile on Gastly's face was replaced by a somewhat curious expression as his eyes narrowed.

"Well…" Now was the time for me to hesitate. Maybe…Maybe I'll get an idea if I see myself in some sort of mirror.

It was kind of embarrassing, holding off on a question as simple as 'what's your name'. I got up and walked toward the closest thing to a reflection in the beautiful sundial.

My hair was a very vivid lilac color. It was short on the back, while my bangs went down to my neck. The lilac of my hair really complimented the twilight blue color my eyes were. A lilac, skirted, slim fit t-shirt was being worn under…a long black scarf? The scarf was so long that it was being worn as a cape, and its blackness matched perfectly with the long black gloves and black leggings I was wearing. And on my feet were high heeled, fur topped boots.

"My name?" I hesitated again. "I don't know…"

"Your source of attire is quite bizarre, even for a traveler," Gastly said, looking at me.

"But I'm not a traveler," I said.

Gastly sighed in slight annoyance, "So you're lost, and you're not a traveler, yet I've never seen you around town before. You don't even know your name…" He smile slightly, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Nope." I answered flatly.

"Then I'll venture to guess that you've no place to stay for the night."

I nodded.

The day was on the brink of ending. The sunset was just about over when the sun had made it down under. To think, somewhere in the world, a day has been born, while night begins to overtake the city I stand in. This is a twilight…

"Well maybe Astro or Sue will let you stay at one of their places," Gastly said.

…

"I'm sure Sue won't mind me staying the night at her's. Let's go there."

I followed Gastly into town. He had spent the last few minutes contemplating whether to stay with Astro or Sue for the night.

"So why is Terra out of the question? And why not Astro?" I asked the Gastly.

"First off, Astro snores so loud that I wouldn't be able to sleep before we all leave for Lumiose tomorrow. And Terra…" Gastly paused, "Obviously you've seen him and his attitude problem. Bringing you along is the only reason he isn't an option for me tonight. To tell the truth, you're not too far off from him in terms of character."

"What?" I said confused.

"A first impression can stay with a person. You getting smart with Terra for scolding me showed me something, you can be a brutally honest person." Gastly explained.

The full moon was now out, and its light made the giant sundial in the distance glisten. The path Gastly and I took had this sort of pinkish tint to it. It was beautiful.

"And as for Sue. Well, let's just say she's a girl who only speaks when necessary, and this is meant to be taken literally. She often sums up all of her thoughts into just a single word that comes out of her lips. She probably won't mind having a visitor or two."

… **..**

The Gastly and I made in to where he said Sue's place was. It was a nice, upscale condominium located in the city's eastern suburbs, with a perfect view of the eastern ocean-the same ocean that served as the sundial's background on the other side of the city.

"It smells nice," I said. It smelled like someone was cooking something inside.

"If you'll excuse me," The Gastly said, smiling at me before proceeding to faze through the front door.

I was left all alone. It was like this when I first woke up. I don't remember anything before that.

"It's cold," I said to myself, wrapping my arms close around me.

Just seconds later, the condominium's front door opened, and a wave of nice, warm, cozy air hit me. Standing next to the floating Gastly was the girl from before.

Sue was the same height as me. Her long, wavy haired that went down to her shoulders was maroon in color. Her hair went perfectly with her eyes, which were a light blue color that seemed to light up the crisp evening. They were beautiful. She was wearing the same clothes from before. She sort of on the petite side when compared to Terra and I, sporting a zipped, slim fitted, white jacket with bold, black trimming that went with her black gloves. She wore this jacket over a black, slim mini dress. Lastly, she wore white leggings and maroon colored boots.

"Come," Sue said, allowing me into her home.

For something that wasn't a full house, this condominium was exceptional in size. To say that this place was spotless would be an understatement. From the décor and walls to the television and furniture, everything was just so sleek and elegant. On the brink of perfection, if I may say so myself.

Every room was dim lit with candles, with the exception of the kitchen, where just about everything was on. I savored the smell of food, while Gastly was indifferent, probably due to the fact that he was a ghost and had no need for food.

"Takoyaki," Sue said as the three of us entered the kitchen.

"Takoyaki?" I said confused.

"What's for dinner tonight," said a voice that came from the dining room.

I looked to see a man sitting at the table. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had on a white, long sleeved, collard shirt, and khaki pants. Common sense would guess that he just got home from work. That smile of his gave off the impression that he's just happy to be home-happy to just relax after a long day and what not.

"I see my daughter's got herself a new friend," The man said, "If that's the case, then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maximillion."

"Nice to meet you," I said to Sue's father, "I'm uh…" I quickly turned to Sue, who returned from preparing the takoyaki dinner. This wasn't just a coincidence, I purposely pretended that my attention was grabbed. Really, what if I were to tell Sue's father that I didn't know my own name?

"The girl has some sort of amnesia." Gastly answered for me, "The gang and I found her without much of any memory. Who she is, where she comes from…she remembers nothing…"

"Apparently, that's about as bizarre as a talking Gastly," Maximillion said with a chuckle while looking at Gastly.

"Kricketots(Crickets)." Sue said, even though her father wasn't the only one laughing. I chuckled as well.

"Don't mind my daughter," Maximillion said to me, the smile still on his face, "Serious to a fault, she is. She doesn't like wasting her breath, so she rarely uses more than two words in a sentence. I guess that's just the perfectionist in her. Everything HAS to be perfect for her. I offer to cook dinner and clean the house, but she prefers to do things herself. She's some warrior. She'll do 'perfect' on her journey."

"She's better company than Astro or Terra, at least," Gastly said.

We all shared another chuckle, with the exception of Sue, of course.

During the course of the meal, the conversation was mostly carried by Gastly and Maximillion. When they were talking, I found out that 'Sue' was actually short for 'Amaterasu', Sue's real name. Name meaning: Shining over heaven. Well, her eyes ARE quite angelic…

I also learned that Gastly is mainly Terra's Pokemon, despite the fact that Gastly is basically a human trapped in a Pokemon's body.

"Mm…" And this takoyaki…it's probably the greatest food I've ever had. My favorite that I can remember. On my taste buds, I savored every bite slowly, and as a result, I was the last to arrive in bed.

I was directed by Amaterasu into her bedroom. It was a bedroom on the condominium's second floor. Much like the rest of the apartment, it was what I would describe as 'perfection', with simplicity. A large bed decorated with black covers stood right by the black curtained wall. You could see the city's outer waters from the window behind the thin curtains.

"Closet," Sue said as she proceeded to what was a fair sized closet. I followed her.

Inside, she grabbed some sort of air mattress and placed it on the sleek, Cherrywood floor. Next, she placed a pillow and a couple of blanket on the mattress before taking her boots off, placing them specifically on the second shelf, and proceeded into her bed. Did she forget to change into her night clothes, or was she just indifferent?

…

I found it hard to slip into a deep sleep that night as I continued to stare at the inside of my eyelids, and the ceiling. Who am I? Once again, I began to wonder.

"Hey…" I whispered, hoping Sue would still be awake.

"Hm." Sue answered flatly. She wasn't asleep, the tone in her voice was just sort of typical.

"Why are you helping me out? Just hours ago, you were on the brink of fighting me."

"Terra's attitude." Sue answered.

"But your hands were up too." I countered. Amaterasu didn't back down though.

"Support."

"Support?" I parroted.

Wow. These 'one word' sentences can turn out to be puzzles of sorts. Every time Sue opens her mouth, I have to piece what she says together with whatever the conversation is about. Then I have to take a guess and hope I get lucky.

"You support Terra?" I asked.

Sue nodded, "Friend. Leader."

…She supports Terra…because Terra's a friend…and a leader? Yes, that must be it.

Friends…Could Sue and I be friends? She DID offer me a place to stay. I had to ask her.

"Are…you and I friends?"

"No." She answered coldly.

I was shocked. But she…and I…

"Then why did you take me in?" I asked.

"Common courtesy." Sue answered. She then pulled her blankets to cover herself even more. She was getting comfortable, "No name." She called me.

Though before she could fall asleep, I just had to ask her one more question, "What's this journey everybody's been talking about? A Pokemon Journey?"

Amaterasu nodded. "Lumiose City," She said.

Can't say I've heard of it before, obviously. No way was it the city I was in right now…How have I not asked what this city's name is yet? Oh well, I'll remind myself in the morning.

I let out a quiet yawn as I became very sleepy. I was finally getting comfortable. My breathing was becoming slower and deeper, and my eyes grew heavy. Minutes later, I fell asleep…

… **.**

 **Location: Lumiose City**

Alas, at the stroke of midnight, I have crossed the desert wilderness and made my way to the city of Lumiose. I thought the life of the city would be dead this late at night, but I was dead wrong. The city seems to be more alive now than the impression it gives off during the day. This was the 'night life'.

" _The Creator of life itself, the Jewel of Life, is what this world fears most. Fear this celestial being."_ –The Jewel of Life, an ancient book that was passed down to me from what I believed to be The Creator himself. Years of reading the entire book repetitively have allowed me to memorize the ancient book's text, so I often spoke to myself about the book's quotes.

The Jewel of Life…Soon, the universe will return to its original state.

"I'll be joined by the rest of the world, so that we may all fear you together, Dad." I said to the book I held in my hand.

But apparently, I'll have to wait for the city of Lumiose to at least fall somewhat asleep. Though my goal lies in the past, I'm still aware of the present world and its traditions.

"Friday night," I said to myself, "Fine then, I'll simply wait until a weeknight arrives."

…

The city was so big, I spent hours wandering aimlessly before finally finding a place that suited my taste enough for me to spend the next couple of nights. I have little tolerance for the ignorance that typically comes from a majority of today's 'drugged' society, so I picked a place that was on the northeastern outskirts of Lumiose.

"The cemetery," I said to myself. "Aahhh…" The quiet and mellow atmosphere was quite the improvement over the endless advertisements on the many titantrons that were lined up in the inner city.

Hundreds of thousands of tombstones were lined up, standing on the vivid grass and flowers that seemed to stretch for miles. After spending quite some time walking through the cemetery, I spotted a perfect place to rest: an open sanctuary.

Many white pews were lined up, probably because the Lumiose population was so thick. No matter. With a slight smile on my face, I chose the front pew, and sat there along…

…The hoots of the distant Hoothoot and Noctowl gave the cemetery such a natural ambience. I didn't want for my two friends to miss out on such peaceful scenery.

"First, Father," I said as I took out my 'Jewel of Life' book again. I then took out a Pokeball containing my second friend, "And second," the light released from the Pokeball was almost blinding, with me having been in the blackness of the cemetery for a while. But once the light dissipated, my favorite lilac furred, blue eyed feline was released.

"Nya…" The wide eyed Espurr stared at me calmly, and I couldn't help but smile. Espurr…she was the only one of my pokemon I actually considered a friend. I picked her up, and held both her and 'The Jewel of Life' close to me. Opening Father, I decided to read him out loud, from the beginning. Why I decided to read from the beginning was simple: This chapter is not only the beginning of my creator's story, it is the beginning of my own story as well.

 **The Story of Luna. Behind every face, lies a once innocent soul…**

Like Father, like daughter.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everybody, and welcome to Anistar's Twilight. This time around, I'm a writer that's fairly seasoned. And you can tell with Luna, the woman at the end of the chapter. She acknowledges 'The Jewel of Life' as her Father and best friend. Her belief in the Jewel of Life is so strong, she DOESN'T view the Jewel of Life book as a object, but as a living being. Sue uses only one/two word sentences, Terra is a leader over an Astro who's bigger than him, and the MAIN main character doesn't even know her own name. My goal is to make THIS set of main characters more dynamic than the ones in Virus Version, who are already VERY dynamic in their own right as the story progresses. So yeah, there's Chapter 1, and that's all for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anistar's Twilight Chapter 2**

"Morning." Sue, the maroon haired, blue eyed girl had a rare sense of excitement, even the lack of a smile could've suggested otherwise.

I wouldn't be surprised if Gastly, Terra, and Astro were any more visibly excited than Amaterasu was. After all, this WAS the start of their journey...well, technically not.

Gastly explained to me this morning that he and the gang would have to travel through a few towns just to get to Lumiose City. It was going to be a journey JUST to get to the start of a much bigger journey.

Didn't the gang need a Pokemon to avoid safety issues while on the way to Lumiose? This question was asked rhetorically by Sue's father, Maximillion. Rhetorically why? Because we all knew the gang could carry themselves on their own. Sue was about as strong and independent as Terra, despite being his subordinate. Astro was bigger than Terra, surely there would be SOME sort of intimidation when trying to provoke him. Lastly, there's Terra, his attitude problem give him and the gang this 'first to fight, first to die' atmosphere.

"All set." I said to myself as I entered the living room.

"Good morning!" We were greeted by Mr. Maximillion. Sue told me that her father put off going to his job in order to see her off on her journey this morning.

"Today's the day." Also in the living room, was the often smiling Gastly, " Mr. Maximillion's made breakfast for you."

We turned to the dining room table to see quite a bizarre food that was uniform on the table's two plates. One each plate, was a hamburger patty topped with a flower shaped egg yolk, with a side of bacon.

"I thought I'd make your favorite: Flower topped hamburgers with a side of bacon!" Maximillion sounded quite impressed with himself.

Mouth watering, I smiled while staring at the food he had set up for the both of us. Could this meal be better than last night's takoyaki dinner? I doubt it. Takoyaki is my favorite food now.

Unlike me, Amaterasu didn't smile at the sight of the flower topped hamburgers and bacon. She walked over to the table, but she didn't take a seat. She just looked at the plate very carefully as if she were inspecting the food. She picked up a single piece of bacon and simple said, "Overcooked."

Maximillion facepalmed himself, while I gave Sue a more lighthearted smile. She didn't mind though, as she placed the bacon slice EXACTLY where she took it. Her criticism on the entire dish was summed up into just one word that came out of her mouth, "Imperfect."

Oh, she was a perfectionist alright. It was actually amusing, though her drive for perfection could be to the point of a fault. She's almost as brutally honest as me, ALMOST.

Gastly sighed in slight frustration, "For goodness sake, Sue. If it was up to you, we'd be here all day waiting for you to finish finding an invisible Trubbish."

"Shut up." Sue said casually to Gastly.

Mr. Maximillion and I shared yet another laugh at the expense of Gastly.

 **...**

After having finished our breakfast, it was that time...

The four of us now stood just outside the apartment, with Mr. Maximillion facing his daughter, Gastly, and I.

The morning was about as cold as the night before, if not colder due to the neighboring ocean's cool air. The morning was so young in fact, that a slight fog made the city's giant sundial slightly less visible. Sue, her father, and Gastly didn't seem to mind, thought that's probably because they're locals and are used to this sort of weather.

"Honey..." Mr. Maximillion uttered to his daughter. At this moment, he seemed so sentimental. I don't blame him though. After all, this COULD very well be the last time he ever sees his daughter.

"It begins," Amaterasu said.

"I know..." Her father replied.

I though that a goodbye as major as this would be longer and more dragged out, that was until Sue suddenly turned and started away from her father.

A girl of so few words...and she doesn't even excuse the farewells of those close to her...

"Sue!" Mr. Maximillion called out to his daughter before she was able to put any sort of real distance between her and him. Sue stopped, but didn't bother to turn around and face her father. She just waited for him to say what he needed to say. "Once you and the gang arrive in Dendemille Town, call and check in on me!"

"Alright."

"And there she goes..." The talking Gastly said to himself, "Just think about it. If Sue were to somehow become Champion, we would all look back to this moment and say to ourselves: The legacy of Amaterasu all began with a short goodbye. Oh how I look forward to that day..." It was then that Gastly also started on his way, catching up to a Sue who seemed to be headed in the direction of the sundial that was on the other side of the foggy city.

Who was left now? Just Mr. Maximillion and I...

"So..." Mr. Maximillion faced me, "What's next for you?"

To be honest, I didn't have an answer to his question, and that was because I'd given absolutely no thought as to what I was going to do after the night before.

"I..." I struggled to find an answer, "I'll follow Sue and Gastly!" They were the only people/pokemon I knew enough to tag along while I figure out what I was going to do with myself.

 **...**

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

I found myself running so that I could catch up to Sue and Gastly, who both stopped to turn and face me.

"No name?" Amaterasu said confused.

"What are you doing here?" Gastly asked as he floated toward me.

"I..." Because I didn't have to run too far to catch up to Sue and Gasty, it took not too long at all for me to regain my breath, "I want to come with you."

"No." Sue answered pretty quickly.

"You'd just be another person to worry about on our journey." Gastly added.

I sighed as I looked to the ground. Did Sue and Gastly really not care after all?

"But...I've no idea what I'm supposed to do next..."I said.

"Don't care." Sue replied coldly as she started walking again.

"Sorry..." Gastly said to me as he followed.

I could feel a slight breeze pick up on my black cape-like scarf as I just stood there. I felt left behind, and alone...alone in a city full of strangers...in a WORLD full of strangers. This cold world...I couldn't stand the though of just wandering aimlessly for what could feel like an eternity in my life. Maybe...maybe...

I began to walk after Amaterasu and Gastly, which sparked some annoyance on Amaterasu's part as she turned to me sharply, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed as she answered, "No!"

"I'm following you whether you like it or not." I replied calmly, "I've got nothing to lose."

Sue immediately raised her fists in an attempt to intimidate me, but I didn't flinch.

"Honestly, what would striking me solve?" My brutal honesty that Gastly was talking about yesterday was starting to kick in, "Knock me to the ground, and I could just get back up and continue to follow you."

"She's correct, you know, "Gastly said to Sue, that smile still on his face.

"Shut up," Sue said to Gastly. She may have scolded him, but she also listened to what he said. It took a moment, but Sue stood down, and continued toward the giant sundial. She's really in control of her anger, if that was even anger at all...

 **...**

Behind Sue, Gastly and I followed. It was so early in the morning that morning dew was still on the grass throughout the few neighborhood we passed by. The morning dew went perfectly with the fog and cloudy weather. It made the atmosphere of the city seem what I would like to call, 'Utopian'.

It was a silent walk to the sundial. Even Gastly wasn't talking to me...

The first person to talk was waiting for us at the sundial.

"Sue!" He called.

It was Astro. Astro was tall, taller than me, and even Terra. He was even more muscular than Terra. He had short, dark brown hair that was spiked in the front, that went with his blue eyes. His shoulders were on the broad side, and his chest was really brought out by the slim fit, white shirt that was being worn over a black leather jacket. He wore dark blue pants that were made to look almost black when paired with the white shoes he was wearing.

Astro...my observations from yesterday give me the impression that he has an abundance of arrogance, though he is not as aware of it as Terra is with his arrogance, or me with mine. He could challenge Terra for the role of 'Group Leader', I believe.

"And you..." His normally upbeat attitude disappeared as soon as he laid his eyes on me. He then turned back to Sue and Gastly, "What the Hell?! What's she doing here?!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Gastly answered in an annoyed tone.

Astro turned his attention toward me, and slowly approached me, "Get out of here!"

"What'll happen if I don't?" I asked calmly as my eyes narrowed.

Astro didn't open his mouth, he just responded by quickly putting up his fists. Was fighting the them of this group or something? They seem to want to use their fists quite often. Sue also put her fists up as they both stood against me.

"Nice comeback there, little girl." Answered an approaching voice from behind.

"Hm?" While Astro, Gastly, and Sue all smiled, I wondered who it was coming to the city's sundial, though the voice was all too familiar.

It was Terra, the group's leader.

"Astro, Sue! Nevermind this no-name girl here. We've got a journey to begin now," Terra said.

"Wow...and Terra's usually the first to start fighting..." Gastly said to himself.

"It all starts here, the beginning of the rest of our lives." I wasn't sure why Terra began speaking with such depth all of a sudden, " Imagine our names standing next to each other as we each cement the very legacies that it our journey...To Kalos' epicenter, we go!"

Terra, Astro, and Sue were all ready to embark. Together, they took the time to embrace the giant sundial as they all smiled. Yes, even Sue smile, and that smile alone was enough for her to seem slightly less intimidating. In fact, with the exception of Gastly, this is the first time I've seen any of the gang smile at all. They seemed so...different than usual. Perhaps a simple smile can give the world a different impression of a person...Maybe it was the sundial. Could the sundial actually be something more than just a pretty sight?

"Alright!" Terra said as he started to head west after staring into the sundial for a few moments, "We're heading out now."

Astro, Gastly, and Sue began to follow, but...

"Hey." Terra stopped right next to me, looking me in the eye with an irritated face that he may have been reserving just for me, "Don't follow us. I don't give a crap if your lost. Following us is not where you belong."

I didn't even open my mouth as Terra and the other started on their journey. Last time Terra and I got into it, he was the victim of his own ignorance when it came to the words he chose. This time though...what he said was true and to the point.

Why did I allow for Terra and the gang to proceed without a fight? Simply because Terra was trying to avoid trouble. I didn't want to look back at this moment and say 'I was asking for it because I kept threatening to follow them'. But now that I'm NOT following them, I don't know where to go...

 **...**

Alone on a bench, in front of the giant sundial...again. You could say that I was reenacting what I was doing yesterday before the sunset, only this time, Terra and the others weren't here.

What's next for me?

I sighed. Sitting here all day was not going to give me answers as to who I am. My thought prompted me to getup and head back into town.

 **...**

The morning dew on the vivid grass was still very much alive. The few locals I passed by happened to give me stares like I was unfamiliar, in which I was.

"Who wears a scarf like that?" said one young woman. She was talking about the black scarf I wore like a cape, but I paid her no mind.

...I really am an alien here, aren't I?

 **...**

I decided to visit the city's southeastern edge. I started into the distant sea, as I have on numerous occasion while I was on the other side of the city. I couldn't help but look at my own reflection...

...

 _'sniffle...'_

"Huh?" I said confused. The sound of crying was accompanied by the opening of a door nearby. It was enough for me to remove my sights from the eastern waters and look behind me.

"Hmmm..." It was a pokemon exiting one of the resident houses. Her face was purple, her hair and body predominantly black and white. Her wide, watery blue eyes were certainly an attention grabber.

"Gah...gah..." The floating pokemon looked as if she were looking for something or someone.

Unfortunately for her, there was nobody here, nobody except me...

"Gah!" Wait a minute...as soon as she laid her eyes on me, she looked as if she had finally found what she was looking for. Tears still flooding her eyes, the pokemon rushed over to me with the face of uncontrolled panic, "Gah! Gagah!"

"Huh?!" I was started when the pokemon began slightly pulling my arm while looking back and forth between my eyes and the open house she just came out of. It was as if she was directing for me to follow her inside. "Um..." I was very hesitant as I continued to stare into the eyes of the floating Pokemon, "Do you need my help?"

She nodded frantically. If that was the case, I had to do something. Why? It just felt like the right thing to do. After all, I'm in need of help too...

"Okay..."

I followed the pokemon into the house.

I was very pretty inside. Pictures of a very beautiful woman were lined up on the walls. The woman was on the elderly side, but still beautiful. She could make any visitor forget how spacious the rest of the house was.

"Gah! Gah gah!" The hysterical pokemon was able to grab my attention from the beautiful woman, and motioned for me to follow her one more and through the upper hallway, portraits of the woman were also aligned. A few of the pictures even had the woman accompanied by a man. Her husband, maybe? The way he held his arm around her tenderly in one picture just gave me the impression. The couple were both smiling as the stood in front of the giant sundial...

"The giant sundial..." That sundial seems to get a smile out of everyone...

In a matter of about half a minute, I was led by the pokemon into an open door that led into a bedroom. Here, pictures of the woman were more frequent than in any other room in the house. Outside the window, you could see the sea serving as a complimentary background to a large building labelled 'Gym' in the distance.

"Gah!" Floating to a red blanketed bed, I could see what the pokemon might've needed me for.

"Huh?" She was attending to a person lying under the bed's covers.

This was a person I saw just moments ago. It was the elderly man from the portrait...the woman's husband, or so I thought.

"Um, hello?" The man didn't look in my direction/ It was as if I didn't exist to him as his eyes remained half closed. "Um, Sir?" I called him again, still no answer.

"Gah! Ga..." The look of hysteria on the face of the pokemon turned into a face of despair as she calmly looked at the man, her face dripping tears at a slower rate than before.

Because the man was unresponsive to my voice, and because the pokemon seemed so desperate to get me to follow her, I walked into the bedroom knowing that I was not given permission to enter.

I gasped as I got a close up on the man. The his eyes were only half closed, his body was still, motionless. He was not breathing. He was dead...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _To the world I have left behind...Thanks to the kindness you and Gothita showed me, I was able to keep smiling until the very end. I apologize that I can't look after Gothita anymore, but I know you'll take care of her. Finally, take this comet shard as a token of my thanks..._

 **The last will of Daniel Starr...**

 **At long last, I shall reunite with my wife in the next life, Annie Starr...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anistar's Twilight Chapter 3**

Very few showed up to the house of the late Mr. Daniel Starr, who passed away just a couple of hours ago.

I never knew the man, but I still showed up. Hmph. Just a coincidence.

What was next or Gothita now that her trainer left her in the hands of the world? Well, there was a woman who showed up at Mr. Daniel Starr's house. Aside from me, she was actually the first to arrive.

"You must have been pretty close to him…" The woman tried to comfort the Gothita that was crying.

This woman's choice of attire was more bizarre than mine. Her hair was a purple color, her eyes periwinkle. The white cloak she wears is comparable to the black scarf I wear like a cape. INSIDE he cloak though…I thought I was looking at thousands of stars within a moving galaxy…The atmosphere that this woman gave seemed so mystical…

"Your trainer…he felt the same way you do now…he was so devastated when his precious wife passed away." It seemed as though the woman was trying to offer the Gothita some sympathy. I could tell that the woman was also quite saddened by the passing of Mr. Starr, "He's in a better place now. Probably reuniting with his wife…And you-"

Gothita sniffled. She gave the impression that drowning in her sorrow kept her from listening to what the woman had to say. The woman put her thumb on the chin of Gothita, taking Gothita's eyes off on of the many portrait with Mr. Starr.

The woman's eyes were very warm. They gave the eyes of Gothita a slight hint of relief, "Your future is very bright. I see the day where you finally put the past behind you as you look forward to the future with happy impatience."

I listened to the woman talk. She talked about how Gothita's original trainer left her with Mr. Starr, hoping for Gothita to never look back. Even now, there was hope that Gothita wouldn't look back, because Gothita had her; a loving woman that would stay by her side.

This woman…she said that she 'sensed' that Gothita's future was very bright. Maybe there's more mystery to this woman than just her appearance. Maybe…Maybe she could sense MY future…or maybe my past. After all, there WAS a very subtle hint that I was helping out Gothita for my own motive; I needed to find myself. I needed a purpose…Maybe this woman holds the answers to all my questions…

…

Following the transport of Mr. Starr's body, everyone who showed up went on with their lives, but not with happy faces. Some people cried like Gothita, others said absolutely nothing as their saddened facial expressions spoke louder than words. Me? I didn't know how to feel. I wish I had gotten the chance to know this man, but then again, I wouldn't want the depression that comes with the death of a person I know on a personal level.

The woman may not have known it at the moment, but I had elected to follow her from a distance. Gothita was in her arms.

I shadowed the two for about half an hour. They had arrived at the huge building I saw from out of Mr. Starr's window earlier today. You know, the one that had the word 'GYM' written on it.

Once the automatic doors opened, the woman was approached and greeted by a couple of pokemon. They were felines; one white, and the other blue.

"Meow." The woman was kindly greeted by the two pokemon, who both exchanged curious stares with a Gothita being held much like a baby.

"Meowstic…" Meowstic was the name the woman called both felines as she gently put Gothita on the ground. She made an introduction, "I'm sure you remember seeing Gothita and Mr. Starr together in the past. Well, she's going to be staying with us."

"Gaw?!" The naturally wide eyes of Gothita widened even further as she looked up at the woman whose gaze remained as warm as I've seen them, even with an eye color as cold as periwinkle.

I was amazed by the love this woman was showing to Gothita. It contrasted very much with the cold attitude shown to me by Terra, and unlike a Sue who merely 'common courtesy' as the reason she took me in last night, this woman's courtesy seemed genuine. I felt like I could approach this woman without worry of any sort of conflict.

"Gaw…" With the day Gothita was having, it didn't surprise me that she slowly started crying tears of joy while still looking up to the very nice woman. "Gaw…Gaw…" Gothita sniffled, and then turned to the two pokemon called 'Meowstic'.

"Meow." The white Meowstic smiled.

The smiles on everybody's face made for a welcoming atmosphere as Gothita approached the Meowstic with a smile creeping up on her face. They all stood together as if they were family…

..Was THIS the beginning of the 'bright future' in store for Gothita? Now was the perfect opportunity to know MY future…

I took a deep breath as I approached the scene very slowly.

Upon the sound of my footsteps stopping, the woman suddenly said, "So you've finally decided to show yourself."

"Huh?!" She knew I was following her the whole time? She didn't even turn to face me as she talked to me for the very first time, "Please Ma'am, I need your help."

"Ah yes. You wish to know who you are, and what purpose you have." The woman answered.

"Uh, how did you know?" I asked.

"Gaw gaw!" Before the woman could answer my question though, I looked to see Gothita looking at me with a very calm smile. She approached me, greeting me very nicely.

"There is so much you do not know about this world…about me, and even about you." The woman answered. "Whether you choose to call this conversation a chance encounter or just fate is up to you. Please follow me."

The cloaked woman then started inside the building labelled 'GYM'. Following her were the two Meowstic, then Gothita, and finally me.

"The truth is, I knew of our paths crossing for a long time." The woman said.

While listening to the woman talk, I looked around the inside of this building. This gym had such an 'otherworldly' feel to it. It certainly was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, with the stars of space seemingly replacing a typical building ceiling I was expecting.

"My name is Olympia, and I am a key to this world," The woman said.

We walked on a single path that seemed holographic, yet it WAS in fact real. There was no floor underneath, just the glow of many stars and galaxies in this vacuum I'd like to call 'empty space'.

"And you…tell me who you are," The woman said to me.

"…" I kind of had a feeling that this 'Olympia' already knew that I had no idea. I didn't even bother to open my mouth.

"If you were hoping for me to have the answers to all your questions on a silver platter, I wouldn't get too excited if I were you."

We made our way to the end of the seemingly holographic path. Looking over the edge, I was slightly intimidated. It was like looking into an early evening sky. Without a floor, I wondered how far I would fall if I were to go over the edge. Forever? I wasn't sure, and I obviously didn't want to get any ideas for how I could find out.

Not knowing what was next, I turned to Olympia and her Meowstic. I was in awe at what I saw.

"Nya."

"Nya…"

The eyes of the Meowstic began to glow a light blue color. An aura of the same light blue color surrounded Olympia.

"Woah…" The three began to fly, while Gothita and I were starstruck…"Huh?" Now Gothita and I started to float over the edge as we were engulfed in the light blue aura.

"Gaw…"

"I cannot say much about your future unfortunately, not without changing what is destined to happen…" Olympia said with a regretful sigh as we passed a shooting star, "Though I will tell you that your future is very critical for what awaits this world very soon. It is up to you to choose your own path. Follow your heart, and you'll find out who you are…"

"But where do I start?" I asked.

Just what will I have to offer this world? Will I really be of THAT much importance?

We stopped floating, and when we did, I took a look at where we were. The floor did not even seem holographic now, because there WAS no floor at all. There we stood: In the center of this galaxy. Being in place of where the sun is supposed to be, planets circled around us. It was cold.

"Tell me, is there anything you remember before today?" Olympia asked, skipping my question.

"Um…" The first thing I remember is waking up at the sundial early yesterday morning…Not knowing anything, I opted to just remain where I was.

Why? Why would I elect to stay? That sundial…it felt familiar to me. To say that the familiar feeling was subtle would be an understatement though. The sundial looked so much like a jewel…

"I don't remember anything before yesterday…" I answered as I stared at the distant planet Earth. It seemed so small and insignificant from where we were standing…

"Then 'before yesterday' should be where you start." Olympia answered my question.

My eyes widened as I was now literally 'staring blankly into space'. Olympia's conclusion…she was right. I needed to find the path of the past in order to find my path to the future. But where do I start?

…

 **Location: Lumiose City Cemetery**

 **Luna's POV**

" _-They killed me…They killed me: The Creator…I told everybody that I shall destroy the Jewel of Life. The people of the ancient world were very religious, and being religious, they grew upset over my announcement._

 _But how could I destroy the pinnacle of what this world hold sacred? The Jewel of Life…though it has never before been seen by human or pokemon kind, it is taboo to even speak such words next to the Jewel of Life._

 _The people outraged, I was beyond condemned and punished. They threw themselves and their weapons at me. I did nothing in terms of retaliation during my last moments. All of my words were spared as I was destroyed._

 _Nobody knew the truth. Nobody that when I said I shall destroy the Jewel of Life, I meant destroying myself. Yes, I was the Jewel of Life.'_

It is probably the only part of the 'Jewel of Life' to be regularly recognized by the world today. Casually reciting this chapter out loud daily, I can't help but grow angrier and angrier at the people who killed Father everytime I recite it.

My Father…The Creator…The Jewel of Life…I actually resent those who live on Earth today because of what happened way back in the ancient world.

"Nya…" At times, just thinking about the 'Jewel of Life' makes me forget that Little Espurr exists. She and 'Jewel of Life' were both in my arms, and I held them like an affectionate mother would hold her newborn baby twins.

It was only Saturday, and I was staying in the cemetery of Lumiose, waiting for Sunday to come. After all, Sunday WAS the day Father came back to life.

I spent the entire day wandering about. Stopping right at the cemetery's front gate, I stared into the afternoon streets of Lumiose.

"All these people are unaware of what's to come…" Kids passing by, couples walking slowly and casually, hand in hand, and trainers desperately looking for other trainers to battle…They were all so innocent, or at least more innocent me…Behind this innocent, pretty face of mine, lies of world of strong ideals.

I smirked.

"Nya…"

"Hm?" I looked at an Espurr I was still holding in my arms. She looked at me with those wide eyes of hers before looking down to her stomach. It was growling.

"Nya." Espurr is never one to really express herself, but when she's hungry, she WILL let everybody know.

The innocent little girl in me couldn't help but chuckle as I said to the feline, "We haven't eaten today. Okay, why don't we get something to eat? There's bound to be a good restaurant somewhere in this big city."

… **..**

 **Location: Lumiose-Inner City**

Because a formal introduction has not yet been made on my part, now was the perfect time.

My name is Luna, and this isn't the first time Espurr and I have been to Lumiose City. We are originally from the city of Laverre. There I have lived since the Jewel of Life created me 16 years ago. Early on during my childhood, I was taught the ways of the Jewel of Life. At first, I merely scoffed whenever the book and the Creator were mentioned, but overtime, as I became more and more aware of what kind of extraordinary person I was, I began to embrace the Creator as my Father.

I am a descendant of the Creator…I have platinum blonde hair, and lilac colored eyed. I wear black leggings and black boots, and to go with them, I wear a black, leotard-like, long sleeved shirt, along with a platinum colored, cloak-like cape.

I repeat, my name is Luna, and tomorrow, it'll begin: my plan to return this world and it's beliefs back to their roots…

…

 **Location: Anistar City-The Sundial**

The Jewel of Life's chosen descendant, Luna…Yes, I know this powerful, meticulous woman very personally. As my trainer and lifelong friend, it was her orders to send me here: Anistar City.

Though I am classified as a Pokemon, I am as close to a human as it gets, standing here on my own two legs as I stared in awe at the giant sundial Luna called 'a gift from Father' himself. The sundial is the place where Luna and I pretty much cemented our bond as 'unbreakable' when I was able to attain new power for the first time.

Staring into the sundial and basking in the glory of yesterday was my way of waiting for Saturday's sunset to begin. Why sunset? Because 'they' don't appear in the middle of the day. 'They' like to wait until sunset, at the earliest, to emerge from the shadows. 'They' are key to what Luna wants.

Tick…Tick…Tick…

Second after second, these seconds eventually add up and become minutes, and minutes eventually become hours. I've spent hours here just waiting and waiting…

"…Sunset is here," I said to myself as the light breeze blowing on the nearby water brushed against my flowing 'dress'.

Only a few more seconds ticked away before my extended period of solitude was over, as I saw through the reflection of the giant sundial, what I would call 'a portal of darkness'.

"Miss Gardevoir! Miss Gardevoir!" the voice of the first figure to emerge from the darkness called me name. We made eye contact, but only through the sundial's reflection.

"Looking as beautiful as ever, Miss Gardevoir!"

Talking to me was a small shadow of a pokemon classified as 'Sableye'. I made no effort to return the Sableye's compliment with any sort of small talk, "Are you prepared?"

"Hehe. Yes, my lady." Sableye replied with an indignant smile.

"Then summon your allies. Let us wage battle in an effort to return this city back to its roots! We are not to stop until we find the girl. If she's not here, then it can't be helped."

"Anything for you, my lady." It was then, on Sableye's cue, that more dark portals began to surface around him. And from these dark portals emerged many MANY more Sableye. The leading Sableye, the one who greeted me, smiled even wider, I still paid him no mind.

"It's time our search for the girl begins!" Typically, I am usually quite the calm Gardevoir, but when it gets down to business, it's as if I adopt an entirely different personality. Raising my voice the way I did, I swiftly turned to face the hundreds of Sableye with a determined flame in their eyes.

The world is destined to descend into chaos, and all for a better cause. It all starts here, with me in Luna's place, leading the charge as I threw my hand, directing it toward the city, where the Sableye were to strike immediately.

"AaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!" Like an army, the many Sableye began their parade into the city. The many footsteps of the Sableye caused the ground to start shaking like a Magnitute. If this wasn't enough to alert the city about the ambush that was to come, I would know what was.

Goals: Find the girl. Deliver ruin upon everything that surrounds the giant sundial in order to present to Father a place worthy of being labelled 'holy'. From sunset and into twilight, we march!

 **To Be Continued…**

 **The Sableye army's leader is hopeless, isn't he. The reason why he follows Gardevoir's orders is because he is hopelessly in love with the woman. Gardevoir is well aware of this, and uses it to her advantage to manipulate the leader and the entire army. Gardevoir is really just leading Sableye on, and it is very apparent that Sableye's attraction is one sided.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anistar's Twilight Chapter 4**

'The world is destined to descend into chaos, and all for a good cause, all for the greater good'...These were the words expressed from Gardevoir's point of view as she watched the countless shadowy figures make their way into the city.

On this sunset, dark clouds have unceremoniously covered the sky, giving the impression that the city was on the verge of being surrounded by darkness.

"What the?! What are you doing?!" Those words were yelled at by just one of the many people being attacked by the army of small shadowy figures.

"Hehehe…" That smile given to Miss Gardevoir earlier, it was still plastered onto the face of the Sableye army's leader. There was nothing more the dark type loved more than being the direct cause of other people's misery. This state of mind was a direct contrast of Gardevoir's goal of bringing the world to ruin in order for life itself to obtain holy purity. Nevertheless, they work together while setting their beliefs aside, "Where is she? Find me Lady Gardevoir's target!"

In his excitement, the Sableye leader launched a powerful Will-O-Wisp. His target? The home of the citizen he was attacking.

"N-n-…Not my house!" The man was in a very justified panic, "My family's in there!"

The man tried to put out the flame using things such as towels and covers, but it was no use. Many other Sableye joined in to aid their leader. The Will-O-Wisps coming from each and every shadow quickly added up.

The man fell to his knee, watching in horror and with hopelessness as he thought to himself 'My family and I…could I figuratively say that we are staring into the face of Hell?' A single tear fell from his eyes.

…

"Daddy?"

"Huh?" The leader Sableye watched as the grieving man paused at the sound of a voice.

"Serah?" The man said confused. It was as if he recognized that voice. Well, he did. He took his eyes off the burning house to see his own flesh and blood standing behind him.

"You have tears…" Serah was standing next to her mother, the man's wife, who let him know that he had a tear or two making their way down his face.

Though this man's home and nearly everything else he owned were in the fire's ruin, he had never been more relieved. His wife and daughter were alive! They must've simply been out in town when the Sableye's ambush started.

"Heh…" The leader Sableye watched the sense of relief that the family shared. At this moment, Sableye's smirk became even more sinister than it already was. "Haaa!" Without warning, Sableye charged toward the man with his claws cloaked in a dark, shadowy aura.

"Agh…!" With his back turned, the man's attention wasn't focused on Sableye, allowing for Sableye to strike him down without much effort. "Ngh…" The man fell to the ground, with cut marks in the back of his now-ripped shirt. Blood started to eek out, and the man was now unconscious.

The little girl Serah gasped. Was there ever another moment where she saw her own father so powerless and defeated? What came out of her mouth next would indicate the answer to that question to be 'no'.

"DAAADDDYYY!"

During this cloudy sunset, the loud screams and cries of helpless people were uniform. If they were fortunate enough, they at least had a split second to breathe a sigh of relief, like the man who was just struck down. But could a feeling of relief even be called 'fortunate'? It only made pain and despair much worse when they made their return.

All of this was for the name of 'The Jewel of Life'…

… **..**

 **Location: 'Gym'**

 **No Name Girl's POV**

" _Follow your heart, then you'll find out who you are."_ I remembered Olympia saying.

" _But where do I start?"_ I asked.

" _Tell me, is there anything you remember before today?"_ Olympia countered my question with a question of her own.

" _Um…No, I don't remember anything before today."_ I answered.

" _Then 'before today' should be where you start."_ Olympia answered my question.

 **End Flashback**

I was left alone, on a singular platform in the middle of this seemingly endless galaxy of a gym. I was left to think about what exactly Olympia meant when she told me that I should start searching for myself 'before today'.

"Ugh, but how can I do that when I don't even remember 'before today'?!" So if I want to remember who I was before today, I have to search 'before today', in order to remember who I was before today.

Crap! I've gotten myself into a repetitive roundabout! It's so confusing! Why can't Olympia just give me the answer?!

I've been in this gym for quite some time now. I wasn't exactly keen on how long I've been on this platform, but I at least knew that some hours passed by.

There were a couple of occasions where Gothita would check in on me. Though we only met earlier today, she seemed to care very much about me. Perhaps she was just grateful to me for taking action when her beloved Danny Starr passed away.

Then there was Olympia. Who knew what SHE was doing? I had to know. Sitting in solitude for hours like this has only led me to believe that I need more of her guidance. I rose to my feet, and stretched my body out since it had remained stationary for so long. It was about time I go find Olympia…

… **.**

"Woah…" What I was feeling as that word of expression came out of my mouth, was a combination of amazed, and startled.

It was a cloudy sunset. The sun was set below the dark clouds, giving the city a dark tint of sorts. Only the giant sundial remained glowing…

"What happened?" I asked myself out loud.

What astonished me was the visible state of chaos that seems to have befallen the city. Homes and buildings were burning, thousands of people were screaming, and large clumps of darkness were surrounding everything.

"The city seemed so peaceful when I was last outside…"

It was a lot to take in at this very moment. But if you want me to be honest, my mind wasn't really full of worry. I simply haven't known this city long enough. Heck, I don't even know the city's name.

…I DID keep wondering about Olympia though. What has happened to her? I also asked myself this question about Gothita, the Meowstic, and a Mr. Maximillion I bid farewell to this morning.

"Where IS Olympia?" I asked myself again, "Maybe…" I looked at the giant sundial, "Maybe she's there, maybe she isn't. Nevertheless, my search has to start somewhere!"

And so my run to the city's sundial began…or, it would've been if it weren't for what happened next…

"Huh?!" I was taken aback. Before I was able to get even ten feet into my search, I encountered a small pile of darkness that suddenly appeared in front of me. It looked a lot like the many piles of darkness that were surrounding the city.

"Hmm…" It was the voice of a small, shadowy figure making its way out of the darkness. "Hmm? Hmm…" This figure looked at the giant sundial on the other side of the city. Then it looked further into the city decorated with flames before turning in my direction. "Hm?" The figure perked up and stared at me for just a moment.

"What? What are you?" I asked.

The small shadow's eyes were as fierce as the eyes of someone who was confrontational and quick to fight, like Terra. Those eyes weren't as cold as the eyes of someone who radiated silent toughness, like Sue…Those eyes were just bizarre…

"Hhhheeeheheheheeyyy!" The figure's head started to twitch as it began laughing in an impressionable, psychotic manner. As it stopped laughing, it retained its smile, and its head came to a standstill. Its crystal-like eyes narrowed, which caused me to take half a step back, though I couldn't take too many more steps since I stood just in front of the gym.

"Aye! Aye aye aye! Say!"

"My eyes widened as I saw the small shadow's arm protrude a long claw surrounded by a dark, shadowy aura; A 'Shadow Claw', and it was apparent that it was meant for me.

"Hehehehe…" The shadow began to laugh again. "HA!" And it was then that the shadow lunged at me.

I gasped. The time to react wasn't much, but it was still enough for me to perform a dodge in order to avoid the Shadow Claw.

"Ha!" And with me out of Shadow Claw's path, the shadow was on a collision course with the front of the Gym.

"What?" But as I stood on one knee, I watched as the shadow created another pile of darkness. The darkness stood on the gym's front door, and traveling in it, the shadowy figure seemed to have fled.

…Compared to the chaos ensuing within the inner city, the scene here at the gym seemed to have slipped to a split moment of silence, though the two piles of darkness remained.

I couldn't afford to let my guard down. Breathing a sigh of relief so soon could be disastrous to me.

…And I was right. Just seconds later, a third pile of darkness suddenly appeared, and that pile of darkness was where the psychotic shadow returned to the scene.

"Hahahahah! Hehehe…" The shadow's head began to twitch ferociously as it began to laugh at me again.

"Ugh, you're just a waste of time!" I couldn't afford to stay here much longer, I felt. So it was then that I attempted to bypass the shadowy figure, hoping to get to the sundial as soon as possible.

…My feet began to hit the ground hurriedly. I was running, but I only made it a few feet before I was faced with another delimma.

"Say…"

"Say…"

"Hahahaha!"

I had yet to make my way past the initial pile of darkness from when I first exited the gym. That pile of darkness…a second shadowy figure emerged from it…and then a third…next, a fourth…THIS pile of darkness wasn't the only place from which these figures were appearing. The pile on the gym door, and the third pile also had these shadows emerging. I found myself swiftly being surrounded by these figures as I lost count of just how many there were.

"Sssaaayyy…" They all cried.

"Hehehahahaha!" I never lost sight of the original shadow though. Being the only one to twitch and laugh in a psychotic manner, THAT figure stuck out like a sore thumb.

Judging by the way the others seemed to focus their attention on the original, I'd venture to guess that the original was probably the leader. "Hahaha!" That Shadow Claw was summoned by the leader once more

I couldn't understand what the leader was saying to its subordinates, but I was given an idea of what it was going to do as it stared me down, one of the Shadow Claw's fingers pointed at me, "Saybleeeyyyeee!"

Yes, it was obvious, the leader refocused the attention of all its subordinates on me. The subordinates all joined their leader in smiling.

"Oh no…" That was what I said to myself as the shadowy figures all produced blue flames. Perhaps THESE were the flames burning through the city.

Figuratively speaking, I was surrounded by flames, though the attacks were not yet launched. With nowhere to run, the only thing I could do was wince, bracing myself for what could be a long and painful judgement.

' _It's not like I'll miss anyone…And it's not like anyone will miss me. I mean, I have no memory or identity.'_ I thought to myself.

Any last words?

' _I have but a single question I want to ask myself: Why are these things going through so much trouble just to get rid of me?'_

The end is here…

I could just hear the sound of the hungry flames on their way to swallow me.

Now the end is here…

…Or at least, it should've been…

Moment passed by with my eye closed tight, but, I wasn't feeling the painful sensation of my own flesh burning. I felt nothing at all, which caused me to have a slight hint of anxiety.

Confused by the way I haven't been finished off yet, I opened my left eye very slightly.

"Huh?!" The blue flames WERE coming in my direction. They…they just weren't closing in on me.

"Nya."

"Nya."

Standing in front of me, were the blue and white felines from earlier today.

"Meowstic?" I opened both my eyes all the way, to see that the couple produced a large, green barrier that was taking all of the incoming flames. I was unharmed. "If YOU'RE here, then that means…"

Olympia…I turned around to see the woman descending from the air while cloaked in that light blue aura from earlier.

"Olympia!" I said with a hint of relief as she landed right next to me.

The mysterious woman didn't look in my direction. Her attention remained solely on the many shadows surrounding us.

"Stay back," Olympia said to me.

She took a single step forward, and as the green barrier dissipated, she specifically eyed the group's leader with a scowl on her face as she called out, "It ends now!"

"Hya! Hahaha!" The twitching shadow simply laughed.

"Meowstic!" Olympia called out to her felines, "Gaw!" as did a Gothita who remained by Olympia's side.

"Nyah!" Both Meowstic cried out as they readied for battle. Their eyes narrowed, and I was anxious to see how just the two of them alone could take on all the shadows.

We all stood still for a moment. I could feel a drop of sweat make its way down the side of my face as I impatiently waited to see which side was going to make the first move.

…

"Before having to resort to fighting, I'd like to propose a deal." Huh? It seems Olympia was trying to negotiate with the leader, who snickered, "I don't wish to fight if it's avoidable, but I will if I must. You can command your army to leave this city alone and spare yourself the inevitable defeat I see in your future. In other words: You have no chance at defeating me. Leave this gym now, or you'll regret it if you don't."

…Olympia's voice was threatening, and her eyes were cold. Despite the fact that she and I were on the same side, I felt intimidated by Olympia, perhaps because I found it hard to believe that THIS was the same woman who was so welcoming to Gothita and I. The cold exterior Olympia displayed differed very much from the one Terra had. While Terra was loud and open with his attitude, Olympia's coldness was more subtle, making it easier to mess with a person's emotions and instill fear. The shadow figures and their leader weren't moved though.

"Bleye!" One of the shadows actually fired a ball of darkness at Olympia in response.

They all snickered as the woman dodged, little effort needed.

Olympia never lost her composure, "If that's how it's going to be…Meowstic? Be some dears and eliminate them quickly, ALL of them."

"Nya." Both felines nodded in understanding.

"Both of you, use Shock Wave!"

"Nya!"

What was with me and worrying that the worst was yet to come? I questioned myself, even though the answer was once again right in front of me. Surrounded by many shadows, there was no way Olympia and Meowstic could take them all…or so I thought.

"Saaa!"

The shadows didn't come one by one. No. They ALL lunged at the Meowstic simultaneously, Shadow Claws ready.

Olympia confidently closed her eyes, and didn't budge.

"Nya!" The ears of the Meowstic stood up, revealing to me and the world around them what appeared to be second sets of eyes that were the sources of their power.

"Wow…" I stood in awe as waves of electricity spread around the Meowstic. The Shock Waves halted every shadow, whether they were charging through the air or remained on the ground.

"This is the end for you…" Olympia said to every shadow.

It stalled, but the impact arrived, and I was star struck. Every portal of darkness had disappeared, and every shadow was blasted back due to the light of Shock Wave.

In the city, I could see every pile of darkness disappearing. The dark atmosphere surrounding the entire city was finally gone.

Setting in on the entire city was a light, golden-yellow tint coming from the sky, which was still cloudy, but to a lesser extent now.

"Woah…" I could understand why Olympia warned the shadows. Her and her Meowstic didn't exactly look like it at a first, casual glance, but they were POW-ER-FUL.

Just imagine being in a graveyard. Many bodies scattered about, laying on the ground and seemingly lifeless…These shadows WERE those bodies, speaking metaphorically.

Olympia, Gothita, the Meowstic and I were victorious, but the city was still in trouble. We've won the battle, but we've yet to win this war that is so without warning to me.

"Don't expect this victory to last long…"

I turned to Olympia, and her serious face said it all to me. I was right: this fight is far from over.

"Look…" Olympia said.

She wasn't pointing any fingers. All Gothita and I had to do was follow her eyes, which slowly looked to the sky above.

The light golden-white tint was still here, but up in the cloudy sky, it was so much more apparent. The rays of light peaking their way through the cracks of the clouds in the sky…that light was blinding enough for me to have to squint my eyes.

Why would Olympia have me do something as random as looking into the sky? Was there something more to the sky than the simplicity I took it for?

"It was something I saw awhile back, looking into the future," Olympia started, "On our horizon, is something great."

"Just what is this 'greatness'?" I asked.

"We call it, 'God'…"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note**

 **So how do you guys like the build up so far? This Opening Arc starts out slow, but at the same time, it's starting out with a bang, you'll see next chapter. I can't wait to use Gardevoir. You know what else I can't wait for? Terra, Astro & and Sue to be given more screen time. And you know WHAT ELSE I can't wait for?! Pokemon Sun and Moon. Though, I do go to Boot Camp in November 10th. But hey, I plan to buy both games with my first paycheck when I get out.**

 **What do you guys think of my writing style? It's kind of bizarre, at least to me. When I first became a Fanfiction writer, I stumbled across a very well written fic in this fandom called Rozen Maiden. The fic is called Rozen Maiden: Marchen, and I sort of tried to 'emulate' the author's writing style before I eventually developed a style of my own. Btw, I'm a huge fan of the fandom. I've even created a OC inspired by Shinku and Suigintou, and I've made her one of the main characters in my other journey fic. I DO want to make a Rozen Maiden fic one day...**

 **There I go rambling. Look forward to next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anistar's Twilight Chapter 5**

 **Location: Local Pokemon Center**

There was nothing too special going on here, in a nameless city, known for nothing but the obscure relic of a tree surgeon who once did what was said to be impossible: reattach a horn to a Sawbuck's head.

Yep, nothing too special here…But nothing too dull either.

"Listen lady, I'll say it again: Me and my gang are on our way to GET OUT FIRST POKEMON as we speak. What part of that does a dumbass like you not understand?!" a Terra with an attitude problem argued.

"Yeah! For all intents and purposes, we're already Pokemon Trainer, you see? Why can't you let us stay the night?" Astro added.

Oh boy. Terra was at it again with his bad habit of confrontation. To Terra, this was normal, but mouthing off to Nurse Joy of all people? And to make things worse, Astro was jumping in agreeing with everything the group leader was saying. And Sue…

You see, normally Sue would stand right beside Terra, acting as his right hand girl. But picking a fight with Nurse Joy was just embarrassing for the maroon haired, blue eyed girl.

"Idiots…" And as usual, Amaterasu was able to sum up the entire situation into one word. This isn't the first time she's called Terra and Astro idiots, though she only uses the adjective sporadically.

Sue was the only one with the common sense to follow Nurse Joy's suggestion and simpy 'rest in the lobby for the night'.

"I told you AND your friends that without a Pokemon, you can't stay in any of the room!" Nurse Joy countered at Terra.

"Bullcrap!" Terra scowled. To be honest, Terra was just cranky. Him and his gang departed from the city early this morning, and they've been walking nonstop until now, "I want a room!" There's no excusing blatant ignorance though.

"Listen, me letting you sleep in the lobby is just ME bending backwards to be nice to you. YOU'RE NOT GETTING A ROOM. THEY'RE ALL TAKEN. If you're not going to stay in the lobby, then you'd better sleep outside!" It was then that Nurse Joy turned her back on Tera and Astro. This only prompted more irritation on Terra and Astro's part.

"Hey!" Astro called out to the Nurse.

"We're not done yet-" Terra exclaimed, but was interrupted.

"The matter can't be helped now. END OF DISCUSSION!" The automatic door behind Nurse Joy's desk slammed shut. She was returning by Wigglytuff's side to aid an injured pokemon, but really, the Nurse needed a reason-ANY reason- to somehow 'mute' the voices of Terra and Astro.

'Embarrassing' is right, and all the trainers in the lobby were watching too…

"Stupid 'Mage'." Terra labelled the Nurse with another insult as he and Astro turned to see all the trainers staring, "What? Wanna fight?"

The bystanders all quickly turned away. They were probably intimidated by Terra's slightly tall and muscular build, and even more intimidated by Astro's even bigger build.

The two guys proceeded to sit with Sue. They quickly got comfortable, but that didn't stop Astro from saying "What a ripoff."

"Oh well." Sue commented.

Amaterasu was using her white backpack as a pillow as she rested her head on the table.

Astro and Terra each took a nearby cushioned bench, laying down with the heads facing the ceiling. Moments later, phasing through the wall from outside the Pokemon Center, was a familiar, talking, ghostly head.

"Why, seeing you make a fool out of yourself was quite entertaining," Gastly said with a chuckle and a sinister smile that was typical of him.

"Ugh!" Terra sat up and looked at Gastly with an annoyed facial expression, "You wuss! Where were you? If you didn't wander off like you always do, we could've used you to get a room!"

"If I remember correctly, you're the one always telling me to go away." Gastly countered, "As to where I was, take a look outside. What you are to see will intrigue you."

 **...**

"Woah…" Astro said out loud.

"What the group and I see outside of this Pokemon Center, is a cloudy sky with a golden-white light peaking through." Gastly started, "This light has engulfed everything, from buildings to plants, to even humans and pokemon like us…EVERYTHING id surrounded. We're only a full day away from the city, and nothing like this has ever happened. All in this town remains unharmed, which really has me wondering: Could whatever is happening have something to do with the city?"

"Mystery." Sue replied to Gastly.

Terra, Astro, Sue, and Gastly were all out taking note of a light that did not exist until now. This light was so smothering, it made the end of the day's sunset all but an afterthought. This light was strongest coming from the direction of the gang's home city…

Terra wasn't convinced to change his plans though, "Whatever's going on at the city is beyond our grasp now. We can't let our curiosity get in the way of us getting our first pokemon in Lumiose."

Gastly, Astro, and Sue all looked at Terra with a hint of disappointment on their faces. They didn't exactly agree with their unofficial leader…But they also couldn't deny that he had a point. It took a few seconds, but they let Terra's words sink into them before they could agree with him.

"Agree." Amaterasu answered without a smile, contrasting to Gastly, whose typical smirk returned to his face as he gave Terra the nod.

"It's now or never," Astro said, "There's no turning back now."

"Hahaha! Now you're talking!" Then it was settled: They were not going to return to the city, not today at least.

But still, as the group was returning to the inside of the Pokemon Center, Terra couldn't help but give the direction of the city one last look and think to himself, 'What's going on over there? Dammit! You better not die on me, Gramps!"

…

 **Location: The Sundial**

"What is going on here, in the city, is 'The Return," Miss Gardevoir said out loud, "The Return of Father himself. The stage is almost set…"

The Lady Gardevoir stood there, staring at the city sundial and the sunset that could be seen through it. Her hands were clasped, and she was on her knees, entering a prayer stance. Both she and the sundial were engulfed by a ray of golden light that was brighter than the rest of the light surrounding the burning city that was on the brink of ruin….this city and beyond…

" _Our Jewel in Heaven, your name. Your kingdom has come, and your will shall be done. On Earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us today, our daily bread. Forgive us for our wrongs, as we also have forgiven our wrongdoers. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from all that it evil!"_ Gardevoir WAS making a prayer, straight from the Jewel of Life TO the Jewel of Life! "Finish what has already been started through this ruin, and deliver us to Heaven once and for all eternity!"

Greatness was on the horizon, a greatness like no other as the bright light focused and engulfed Gardevoir with great intensity. The light was so intense, it was blinding.

The thousands of people and pokemon standing outside observed this light with the burned remains of the city.

Many houses were gone, as were the buildings. Every person despaired as the shadowy figures seemed to have disappeared. It's hard to believe that this is what has become of a city that was peaceful beyond care this morning. Maybe…maybe everybody just needed a 'ray of hope'…

The intense ray of light that surrounded Gardevoir and the giant sundial…The people of the city didn't know it, but this WAS their ray of hope. Gardevoir was summoning…

…

 **No Name Girl's POV**

"Predicting the future, I knew you would try looking for me at the giant sundial. I also looked into YOUR future, and found that I'll need you dearly." Olympia explained, "We're heading to the sundial in order to face what fate has in store for us.

Over at the sundial was 'the most intense light I've ever seen', as Olympia described it. The day was at its closing, but the bright light had something other than the darkness of night in store. Up there, in the sky, clouds were starting to separate, making a 'path' of some sort. It looked as if something very faint was peaking its way through this path. It was an alienating sight not just to me, but to all the people in the city watching.

We passed by the depressing damage dealt by the many shadowy figures. Why did they stop? Probably because there was nothing left that was truly worth destroying, either that or they were all defeated by Olympia. A bigger question I'd like to ask though: Why did the shadows attack the city in the first place? Could it have something to do with the giant sundial? I have my doubts, but you never know. Ever since I first found myself in this strange city, EVERYTHING seems to either start or end at the sundial. My memory, Terra's journey…Olympia's vision of something major, and the surrounding, intense light…That sundial was more than just some exotic landmark on display for those who live and pass by the city. It was symbolic of something…

"Gaw…" Gothita and the Meowstic were with us, and they too stared at the light in awe.

"Brace yourself, the first battle of your journey will begin as soon as you enter the light." Olympia explained. Surrounded by the light blue, psychic aura, she was floating above the ground.

… **.**

Those words stuck with me as we made our way to the edge of the city. It was as if the edge of the city remained untouched, unharmed. See? Special treatment for the sundial again!

"This is it…" I said out loud. I just stood there, staring right in front of me. Just inches away from my body, was the near-blinding shade of light that actually made the light surrounding the rest of the city seem dim in comparison. "There might not be a chance to turn back after I take this step…But then again, would it matter if I die? It's not like I have a place to live or anything." Did I just insult my own life using my brutal honesty? Heh, that Gastly might've been right: I AM not so far off from Terra when it comes to being blunt.

"Come," That was the last word Olympia said to me as she and the Meowstic proceeded to float into the light. It was as if they vanished instantly, THAT'S how intense the light was.

I'll admit, I was scared, hesitant to proceed. I know, pretty pathetic right?

"Gaw?" But, I wasn't the only one to stay behind. Thankfully, Gothita was able to pull my attention and look me in the eye. What a long and rough day she's had. I wonder if Mr. Danny Starr has arrived in Heaven yet? It wouldn't surprise me if he and his wife, Annie Starr, were smiling down of Gothita right now. "Gaw." Guess it as Gothita's turn to instill confidence in me.

I smiled at her, "Let's go together!"

" _This world, this life…They both have been connected…"_

The echo of someone's voice could be heard as we travelled through the light, slowly getting closer and closer to the source.

" _Ties to the light will be made, as ties to the darkness will soon be completely eclipsed….This world will be a better place…"_ The voice sounded very proper; very feminine or lady-like.

"You call bringing ruin to a city and to tens of thousands of innocent lives a better world? A better world than yesterday?" It was the voice of Olympia. She seemed to be questioning the other voice. "I know of the Jewel of Life! You're just using his name to justify destroying a world that isn't ideal to you!"

"… _You know nothing, and because you know nothing, you can understand nothing…"_

At this moment, I was finally able to adjust to the overwhelming light.

There, in the sky above the city's sundial, I was staring at 'God' up close; a front row view. And like the voice said: The darkness has all but been eliminated completely. Even the shadows attacking the city earlier were gone. And there, standing under God's greatest single ray of light, was what I'd like to describe as 'God's Medium'; a Gardevoir…And it could talk."

"I understand more than you know…" Olympia said coldly to the Gardevoir.

" _Do you understand that I am a disciple of the Jewel of Life? According to the ancient world and sacred text, for you to oppose me-God's Medium-would be taboo. You'll be cursed into the deepest, darkest depths of Hell, by God himself."_ Gardevoir explained.

"…Her world views are proving to be correct, yet flawed at the same time." I said as Gothita and I stopped walking. We were both now standing next to Olympia, looking at God's Medium. But…If Gardevoir is this world's light, what does that make Olympia and I? Darkness? I honestly didn't want to know the answer.

Gardevoir kept her gaze on me for a moment. You could hear Gothita cry in confusion, but the Gardevoir's attention was not shifted. Only after narrowing her eyes and scoffing did she take her focus off me.

Olympia then spoke up, "I'm going to let myself get straight to the point here: At this point, conflict over our beliefs is unavoidable. No matter what your cause is for your actions, I'll end you right here and now. The Jewel of Life aside, I won't allow you to bring any further ruin upon this city!"

Olympia's words were cold, yet warm at the same time. They were powerful, despite the fact the Gardevoir was not moved. In response, the Meostic both stepped up, ready to fight God's Medium.

"You dare defy me? You dare defy the Jewel of Life who watches us as we speak?" Gardevoir focused on the Meowstic, while her questions were left unanswered, "Fine, so be it. You all will be the first I pass heavenly judgement to!"

 **Olympia vs 'God's Medium', Lady Gardevoir**

"The entire future of all the people in the city are now in our hands," Olympia said to the Meowstic, "Now use Shock Wave!"

"Nyah!" In a contrast from her fight with the shadows, Olympia wasted no time going for the first attack. The felines responded.

"Gaw?"

"Stand back…" I said to Gothita as I grabbed her, pulling her a few feet away from the fight scene. There we stood.

"Nyyyaaahhh!" There it was, the move that really gave me an impression earlier, and it was headed straight for Gardevoir.

"It is no use." Gardevoir muttered as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Gardevoir began to glow a light blue aura that looked almost exactly like the one that surrounded Olympia.

"Wha?" Within seconds, it was me reacting to a Gardevoir who appeared to have vanished instantly.

"The two of you are mere road blocks." It took more time for me to blink my eyes than for Gardevoir to instantly reappear in front of the felines. Could I describe the action of Gardevoir as 'teleportation'?

"Nyah!" To think, I thought Shock Wave was some sort of signature move… This Gardevoir was more than likely stronger than all the shadows from earlier combined. This power of Gardevoir's was put on full display when she began to emit a different colored aura.

"This light…" Gardevoir whispered out loud. The aura she was glowing was a pink color, and like the golden white light surrounding us, this pink was overwhelming.

I found myself having to cover my eyes using the inside of my elbow. Olympia and Gothita also covered their eyes.

This great flash of pink was what I would call, a 'Dazzling Gleam', and at the heart of the attack, were the Meowstic. "Ahh!" The felines were literally blown away by the intensity of the Dazzling Gleam. Sailing past Olympia, they fell to the ground, where they didn't remain for long.

"Meowstic?" Out of worry, Olympia looked back to the felines, calling to see if they were alright. Olympia's eyes remained cold though.

…

"It's my warning to you," Gardevoir said, "Give up any notions you have of stopping my, or else I WILL send you to the depths of Hell where you belong."

"To throw away the fate of the entire city just because of some threat…Can you not agree with me on how idiotic that would be?" Olympia asked. "Meowstic!"

It was impressive, the way the Meowstic got back to their feet. Well, they didn't actually 'rise' to their feet. Cloaked in the light blue aura while on the ground, the Meowstic teleported, reappearing in a standing position right in front of Gardevoir.

"Now!" This was only the first of many teleportations by the felines.

Again, and again, and again, the Meowstic repeatedly appeared and disappeared in an attempt to confuse Gardevoir.

"Nya! Nya! Nya!" At the very least, the teleportations were able to confuse Gothita and I.

If I were in the shoes of Gardevoir right now, what would I do? I only asked myself this question in the first place because I DIDN'T know what to do.

"I have an answer to the dilemma before me…" Once again, Gardevoir closed her eyes. Something was different from when she closed her eyes before. Last time, we were given the impression that Gardevoir was just trying to show off by acting confident. But now…now she just stood there, and it seemed very hard to tell, but she seemed to be listening in and observing the movements of the felines. "To close my eyes means to rid myself of any annoyance brought upon by my sight, and then…Then I focus on my hearing, listening for any patterns as far as where you both are teleporting. And then…"

"Aw!" I grimaced.

"I inflict upon you, the Hidden Power bestowed upon me by the Jewel of Life himself!"

"Nyahhh!" It was Gardevoir's Hidden Power, just as she said. This Hidden Power…was it really gifted to her by God?

"What is God? What is this Jewel of Life?" Asking myself this question, I almost missed the Meowstic getting knocked back to the ground.

I looked up at the 'God' staring down to us from the cloudy, sunset sky.

I…I think I might have a clue about what this 'God' IS. But why? How?

…This God…It is a being beyond life itself, or is it? If God was beyond life itself, why would he be here on Earth, staring down at us? Could I be God's Medium? Of course. Why else? But this God…another part of the clue I have on what God is is that God IS the creator of this life and this world. Why would God wish to destroy what he created? DOES God wish to destroy what he created at all? The way God's Medium has fought us made me assume that the answer to my question was yes, as did the endless abundance of alienating light surrounding us. However, there WAS why I doubt God was trying to destroy his own creation. He's just waiting there in the sky, and has yet to directly aid Gardevoir in any way.

"Why? WHY would you allow something like this to happen in the first place?!" I spoke to the being in the sky, and my words were honest, as well as passionate, "Please, tell me who I am. WHY would you drag a nobody like me into this mess in the first place?!...What does the future hold for me if I don't die here?"

"Child…" It was my outburst that caused the fight for the fate of the city to halt. Olympia looked at me, while the Meowstic rose to their feet with much more apparent struggle.

"Once the city is in ruin, the Jewel of Life will descend upon us, and he will be able to answer any and all questions." Gardevoir was still trying to convince that she had a greater cause in destroying the city. I immediately differed with much aggression.

"No no no!" I yelled as I winced, "This world is God's creation. From up there in the sky he watches us, and we have no idea whether we're right or wrong! Gardevoir…Behind that indifferent mask watching you from above, could be heartbreaking grimacing at the destruction of his own heart and soul in his creation: This city; THIS WORLD." I beginning to actually FEEL the words that were coming out of my mouth, "I met a man by the name of Danny Starr who was probably delivered to Heaven from Earth earlier today. He seemed to have lived a full life, and God must've decided that it was his time, at long last…The bottom line is: Life and Heaven are gifts from God himself, and are not to be exploited using death, ruin, or ANYTHING else!...I WILL PUT A STOP TO YOU, GARDEVOIR!"

God CAN'T be on the side of someone who brings destruction and ruin, no matter what the cause is.

"Hmph!" Gardevoir, clouded by her own beliefs, simply disregarded my words, "You're sadly mistaken. Oppose Father and I, and THIS will be the end result!"

I watched as Gardevoir lifted her arm, pointing in the direction of the Meowstic as she returned her attention to the felines. She seemed intent on making an example out of them.

"Gaw?!"

There, Gardevoir stood wordlessly. I was bewildered when launched from her arm, was a pale blue ray of energy that was about as thin as a single strand of hair.

"Oh no!" That look on Olympia's face had me guessing that she was trying to beat Gardevoir's energy ray to the Meowstic, but to no avail, causing for Olympia to express her concern out loud. This was bad…

"Nya!" Both felines winced and yelped as they were struck by the energy ray.

..They weren't sent to the ground though…they remained in midair while surrounded by an aura that was the same color as the energy ray.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

I've seen the Meowstic floating in the air while cloaked in a blue aura before, but right now…THIS aura was different…

"Ngh!"

"Aah…"

Both felines seemed to be stuck in midair. They were struggling to try to reach the ground, but it was as if the light blue aura was controlling where their bodies were, like some sort of Telekinesis.

"Father, I shall eliminate these two now." Gardevoir still had her arm out, her hand point toward the immobilized felines.

Gardevoir moved her hand upward, and suddenly, the Meowstic began ascending into the air, further and further into the overwhelming light.

"No Gardevoir, you can't!" It was as if Olympia knew what was coming next. I was never like her to begin pleading in a fight. Why was Olympia on the brink of being desperate?

"This is then end for you two…" Gardevoir's already red eyes started glowing an even stronger shade of red.

"NYAAAHHH!"

What happened next to the felines would be what I would describe as their 'farewell melody'. The sound of the psychic powered, fiery explosion engulfing the felines as they screamed in unison, like a duet, or whatever metaphoric comparison some truly evil demon could come up with…Meowstic's farewell melody…

Olympia herself did not seem used to being in such a predicament where she was helpless. She fell to her knees and remained wordless, staring down at the burnt felines who landed right in front or her.

"Meowstic…" I knew them for but a single day, and yet I couldn't help but despair as if they'd remained close to me for my entire life. I did not feel this way about the city in ruin…"W-wha…" I didn't know tears would be making their way out of my eyes and down my face.

Meostic…Were they really? Were they really dead? They gave their lives to protect us! Me, Olympia and Gothita…the entire city!

"This can't be…" Might Olympia have sensed this in her future with the felines? If so, then why could she not help it?

Even Gothita was crying, and like me, she knew the Meowstic for no more than a single day.

First Danny Starr, then the city, and now this?

"…WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!" What had come over me? Yelling at God himself… "Why do you seem so intent on taking everyone's lives today?!" Coming from me were passion and emotion I didn't know I had. This world and its apparent epicenter in unnecessary death…It made me sick! It was such a step into the deepest, darkest atmosphere in this world.

Does God love his creations? If so, then why would he do all of this? It was the exact opposite of Sue yesterday, who let it be known that she didn't like me, but STILL gave me a place to stay, out of 'common courtesy'.

"…Thanks to you, I think I've found something about myself." I put a hand to my chest as I kept my eyes on the 'God' staring down upon us, "Whenever I meet a person, I just can't stand to see their life taken away. GOD! GOD'S MEDIUM!"

Shouting their names into the sky, I braced myself for a battle, following what I would say next.

"Your names and positions aside. To bring an end to these people's lives, I WON'T ALLOW!"

What could I do though? Against a being more powerful than life itself, and his medium, to back up my words save the city was almost impossible to believe. The Meostic dead, and Olympia in an apparent state of shock, all that remained were Gothita and I."

To give up was not an option for me though. I'd be giving up on this city, these people, this life…And possibly the fate of this entire world. I COULDN'T give up! I WOULDN'T give up!

…

…

"For everybody, I WILL triumph!"

I had no idea what was going on with me. With this sudden state of urgency joining the last bit of hope I had left, I felt something.

I began to glow this white aura. It was just as bright as the light surrounding Gardevoir. "Aaaaahhhh…" I felt myself starting to be overcome by this strange energy. If felt, so good…

Closing my eyes, I could see glimpses of Heaven itself! How I knew this beautiful, endless sky was Heaven? I DIDN'T know how, I just knew.

White Swanna were in abundance, as were many other people and Pokemon. Every living being had a halo floating over their head. They were all staring at me as I stood in a floorless sky.

 **You live to protect the integrity of our Heaven?**

"The exploitation of Heaven's principles through death and ruin will be no more." I answered.

 **You have our greatest gratitude. Please, allow for those of us in Heaven to assist you.**

"Assist me?"

 **You know not of what the future has in store for you. It is a feeling: You will possibly need Heaven as much as Heaven needs you. Let us grant you the power of Heaven!**

The spirits of Heaven were watching down upon me…Of course!

"I accept Heaven!" I answered, "Grant me your power!"

Born anew, I was. With the power of Heaven, I began to feel my entire form, my entire being change. I all started with what began sprouting from my back…

I grew real angel wings.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so all I have to say is that whatever has yet to be explained WILL be addressed next chapter, where the Opening Arc will reach its true conclusion. It took a while, but I think I've finally have this fic taking off. Figuring out how to execute this Opening Arc was a toughie, and I'll admit, it tested even my patience. It's just that I want to make a decent first impression for you readers.**

 **So, next time, the conclusion awaits.**

* * *

 **No Name Girl's Pokemon**

 **Party empty...**


End file.
